Breath (Reboot): Episode 7
Breath (Reboot): Episode 7 --- As I made my way to Rarity's house, I kept trying to elaborate a good argument... "Listen...If you don't help me, this will keep happening and...well, until you call the Royal Guard on me and get me arrested...yeah, scratch that..." I kept trying and trying to elaborate one... "If...Nah...look, Rarity, it's time to...no...listen, are you going to-" "MISTER GRAYMANE!" I heard a stallion shout behind... I even forgot I wasn't the only stallion in Ponyville. "Ye-oh..." I turn around to see a crowd of unicorn journalists, all with notebooks floating in front of them. Ready to fill me with questions that I don't want to answer... I immediately resume walking to Rarity's house with my eardrums covered by my ears... "MISTER GRAYMANE, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S DEATH?" Oh my goddesses above... I started to trot a little faster... "MISTER GRAYMANE, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO THE KILLER MIGHT BE?" "MISTER GRAYMANE, HOW ARE YOU FEELING RIGHT NOW?" Annoyed as shit... I started running... "GRAYMANE, WAIT!" After rounding a house and escaping the reporters, I hid behind a wall as they ran past. Still, I wasn't safe, I had to find somewhere to stay until the dust settled... The first thing that came on my head was to hide in Fluttershy's cottage. The way she was shy would probably keep her from babbling about me around the town. In fact...I've never seen her in town... I decided to risk... I sneaked my way to her cottage... --- I got there around evening... I knocked on the door. Looking behind myself to make sure I wasn't followed... The bunny from before answered... "Listen, little guy...I need Fluttershy's help, please let me in..." "S-Sky?" I look up and I see Fluttershy herself... "W-What's wrong?" "Some mad reporters are after me, they want to know about Autumn's case..." "Oh no...g-get in, quick!" --- I ran inside while she closed the door. I sat down on the couch across the room... Fluttershy closed the door... "W-What are you going to do?" "First...I want to stay here until they forget me..." "Uh huh..." "Second...I...I need to speak with Rarity...I-I also need her help..." "M-May I ask what's the problem?" "It's...it's..." I stuttered... Should I tell? Should I NOT tell? I...I don't think she'll be able to handle it... "It's something personal..." "Oh...o-okay..." I take a glimpse at the bunny next to her... He raised one of his eyebrows...and frowned afterwards... I gulped... "So...I-I have a double bed...and..." "Oh, no...don't bother...I can sleep on the couch..." "A-Are you sure?" "Yeah..." She nodded... "W-Well...I'm going to sleep already, and..." "Good night..." "Y-You too..." She went upstairs, accompained with the bunny... The bunny totally didn't appreciate my presence... The lights were turned off as I laid my head on the couch's pillow... I was freezing... With my own back legs, I grabbed a pillow that I rested my hooves onto and threw it to myself... I catched it and "covered" my body with it... That obviously didn't make much difference, but atleast my ribs weren't freezing that much anymore... And there I was...not being able to sleep... Instead, I was thinking about something... Should I tell Fluttershy that I was the killer? That...I don't know, that sounded like a good idea for some reason... She...man, she probably already suspects I am... I...I had to tell her...she was keeping a rapist murderer inside her own lair...and she didn't even know... It...It just pains in the soul to imagine her getting arrested unfairly, because she was keeping a fucking murderer in her house without knowing... I'm sure they already figured I was the murderer... Every clue was there... The rabbit mask and the vest I left in my apartment, the semen samples and...that freaking pegasus observing me from above... Ah shit...she probally saw me going to the hospital and killing Autumn... I had...I had to get out of Ponyville... But...I had to also stop myself from losing control of myself every night... Wait...Oh shit. --- It was on the exact same time I had that thought...that I felt my body going numb again... I struggled to regain my body's control...like if I was trying to wake up from a Sleep Paralysis... Eventually, I rolled out of the sofa and fell on the ground...rolling left and right, forcing myself to resist whatever was trying to possess me... It was like if I was trying to escape a rape attemp... My legs soon started hurting, I felt like my muscles were going to burst out... I yelled in pain as I kept pushing against the force that tried to nail me to the ground... However, I was starting to get tired from that... I...I was about to steal another life... "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" I took a deep breath and kept going...my legs were hurting like if they were going to implode... I yelled more... I heard an unintelligible whisper in my ear... Suddenly...everything stops... Quiet...too quiet... I was sweating bullets... However...on the first movement I make...my chest suddenly is bombed with pain... A purple light shines from it. Iluminating the entire room... I look backwards to see a black figure coming out of it...the figure looked like a burned black pony... It had red eyes, staring at my soul as it growled at me... I also notice it had white hair... Was I staring at my own corrupted self? The thing floated out of my chest as the hole in it slowly ceased... The "corrupted me" floated above me as darkness covered the room. A purple light emanated from him... He floated across my face while letting out a quiet laugh and then...dissapeared... I was shocked by what just happened...yet...happy... Would the murders stop now? I hope...I hope... Suddenly, I heard a voice coming from upstairs... "Sky? Sky, are you okay?" It was Flutters. I picked myself up and dived onto the couch with my eyes closed... However, the lights turn on as she shouts my name... "SKY!" I pretend I woke up... "Wuh, what?" "Oh...Y-You were sleeping..." "Close to..." "I-I-I'm sorry..." "Ah, it doesn't matter...I'm not even tired anyway..." I said as I sat on the couch. "Oh...In fact...I'm not too...I c-came here because I thought I heard some noises, but...I guess I was dreaming..." I don't know if my luck was dumb, or her... She sat next to me... I, then, remembered what I promised myself... "Flutters...I...I have to confess something..." "O-Oh..." "Its...Its that..." I stuttered...I couldn't let the rest of the worlds out... They were stuck in my throat... "Wha-What is i-it?" she looks to me...with a worried face... "Its that...that..." a tear suddenly falls from my eye... I hold my head with my hooves, leaning my elbow in my legs... "Its...I...I'M THE KILLER!" I shout... The sensation of getting those words unjammed from my throat was lovely...but...was it worth it? She gasps next to me... "I KILLED THOSE THREE PONIES, OKAY?!" My voice echoes in the room... "S-Sky...I'm..." "I'm sorry..." "I..." I immediately start sobbing... "I'm so sorry, Autumn...I didn't mean to..." "S-Sky..." "Its...that freaking ghost...that possessed me and made me kill...I never wanted to be a killer..." "Sky...Sky..." "Please...forgive me..." I was expecting any kind of reaction coming from her... I was expecting her to run away...to fly away...or to even punch me and stomp on my head until my skull broke into pieces... But...no... She...she just hugs me... "SKY, I FORGIVE YOU! I FORGIVE YOU!" She starts crying on my shoulder, all of the sudden... I start to re-think everything I said... "Why are you crying?" "I...I...I LOVE YOU!" My mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts...trying to understand what just happened... "W-We don't e-even know eachother that well..." "I KNOW...but...I also have to confess something more than that..." "What is it?" "I've b-been spying on you since you got out of the hospital...I loved your personality...calm...shy...a-and a-also that you're pretty cute...a-a-and RD always joked that I never had atleast one boyfriend before and...I just felt like you were made for me..." "I'm...listening..." "I...I don't know...as soon as you got out of the hospital...as soon as I saw you...it was like...what do they call it again?" "Love at first sight?" "YES...yes..." "I understand..." I finally use my right front leg to hug back... And all of the sudden, she kisses me on the cheek and lays her head on my shoulder... "I-I'm sorry for Autumn..." I nodded... I, then, yawned...and I felt sleepy for what I thought, no reason... Little I knew, it was for a reason... "I...I'm feeling a little sleepy..." "A-All of the sudden?" "Y-Yeah...odd..." "O-Okay, then...I'll be going back to my room..." "Good night..." "You too..." I felt utterly sleepy... I just hit my head on the pillow and I immediately slept... However...I had weird visions... I saw that thing... It stared at me, before grinning slowly with those canines... Lastly, he jumped at me with his mouth open, that was when I woke up again... But...I couldn't move... I had a quiet laugh coming from inside my head... Oh no... I thought he was gone... "Not so strong now, are you?" I heard a voice coming from inside my head... It sounded like my voice, except devilish... "How about we go killing, now?" My own body got up and walked upstairs... "No...no no no NO NOOO! PLEASE, NOT HER!" I thought... It seemed that thinking was the only way to talk to him... "Oh please, her!" "SPARE HER! FOR THE LOVE OF CELESTIA!" "You aren't my dad..." My body opened the door and trotted to Flutters... "Let's strangle her!" "I BEG OF YOU, MAN! PLEASE!" My hooves slowly moved to her neck... I could only watch what I didn't want to watch... I couldn't close my eyes...nothing... "In fact...let's not kill her!" "THANK YOU!" "Let's kill somepony else!" He took my body outside... While he took me there...I asked him questions... "W-Why are you doing this? WHO ARE YOU?" "You don't remember nothing, do you, thick head?" "N-No..." "Let me tell you what happened..." --- "A long time ago, when you were just a stupid, little, brainless colt, you lived in the middle of a shack in the outskirts of Ponyville... Your family was poor, and they had to hunt whatever they could eat...from bunnies, to deers... You were born and raised by mostly your mother...because your father well...he wasn't very nice to you or your mother... Your mother was the only one in your family that really cared for you...she gave you fondness and played with you... However...your father was a fucking pervert...almost every night he wanted to have sex with her again... In fact...you were an accident...Skyblack..." We were arriving at Ponyville... "Your father always wanted to get rid of you...he wanted to kill you...hell...he even tried to poison you once... Luckily...your mother stopped him... But then...one day...your dad killed your mother...he punched her, and beat her to death with a hammer...and you...you were watching everything..." Suddenly...I had visions of the past... --- (Past) "MOONRUNNER, NO!" "I'M GETTING RID OF THIS PIECE OF SHIT FIRST!" I hid behind the table, terrified and crying... Daddy held a hammer as mommy held him... Suddenly...daddy turned around, hitting mommy with the hammer... "FIRST, I'M KILLING YOU! THEN THIS MORON!" "MOON, NO!" Daddy started hitting mommy with the hammer... "SKY...ARRRGH...SK-AAAAH...SKY, RUN!" "MOM!" "RUN!" I looked around, panicking... "RUUUUUN!" I panicked hard and jumped on the chair, and then, on the table, and finally... I jumped out of the window, as glass cut my hooves and forehead... Bleeding, I fall on the ground...I slowly pick myself up... "MOM! I LOVE YOU!" I scream to the window...before running away... --- "Why did he do that? Simple...he owned money to a bar he frequented. He wasted all of your bits in that bar... If he didn't pay until the next weekend, a group of hitmans would invade your house and kill all of your family, including him..." "B-But...but...w-why did he kill my mother?" "Oh yeah...I forgot about that...it happens that he had two choices... The first was choice was to pay the required bits... And the second choice, was to kill his own family in compensation..." "That makes no sense..." "Yeah, I just heard some clan of assassin mercenaries or something owned that bar...meh, I don't give a shit..." "And...he...he decided to take the second choice?" "What do you think? Luckily, for him, your mother was enough for them..." I...I was destroyed... I...I...I couldn't believe it... I just...I was just destroyed... "W-What happens n-next?" "Aaaaah...I knew you would ask... What happens next, is that you ran to a friend's house..." "A friend's house?" "Yes...You ran to Jack's house...a close friend of yours that you visited sometimes when your father wasn't home... You banged on his door like a mad stallion..." --- (Past) Jack opened the door... "Sky? What's wrong?" "D-DADDY'S KILLING M-MOMMY! Y-YOU NEED T-TO HELP ME!" "I knew one day that was going to happen..." "FOLLOW ME, QUICK!" I took Jack back to my home, there, I told him to look through the window, carefully... I noticed his facial expressions...he looked pretty stunned with what he saw... He suddenly ducked under the window...as daddy looked outside...covered in blood... Daddy suddenly dissapeared behind the window, as Jacket sneaked back to me... "W-What did he do?" "He...he..." A tear fell from his eye... "What did he do, Jack?" "He..." Suddenly...he just grabs me and holds me infront of his face...and then... He hugged me... "He k-killed her..." My jaw fell as I start crying on his shoulder... "I-I'm s-sorry, little one..." --- "After that, he started taking care of you until the age you are today, everything you learned came from him... Then, one day, you decided to go live at Ponyville...he even encouraged you to not go...but you didn't listen... You said your final goodbyes and left...only to accidentally get lost inside the cranked EverFree Forest... And then...as if your luck couldn't get worse, you find Zecora's tree..." --- (Past) I entered the treehouse... Inside I found a caldron in the middle, and shelves with potions, masks, rucksacks and other various witchcraft objects around me... I immediatelly wanted to leave as soon as I stepped out...but...the door behind me closes as soon as I turn around... "Well, well, what do we have here?" I turn around again to see a zebra behind the cauldron... "You came in the wrong place, boy..." "Who are you?" "Me? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'm Zecora! The best witch in Equestria!" --- "She, however, was kind enough to let you live after you begged for your life like crazy...but, still, she still penalized you for invading her residence... And, now...that's why I'm here! Zecora cursed you with a spell that makes an evil version of the pony cursed to live inside him! And this evil version can do whatever they want with this pony, whenever they want..." Suddenly, his attention turned to a mare wandering around the street... "Hey, look!" "Oh no..." "Oh yes! She'll regret staying up this late!" Episode 8. ---- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Trivia *Before Jack came, Michael used an OC from Princess Callie as a cameo, and then his own cameo. But, in the end, it was decided to use an actual character, in this case, Jack. Category:Reboot